


Visions of Another Kind

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Finn finds this other Rey very frightening... and very attractive.





	Visions of Another Kind

Finn wasn’t sure what to expect when Rey deactivated the red lightsaber, staring silently at the ground where Kylo Ren lay dead. Her face showed no expression, no remorse as she looked upon the body.

He was debating whether to approach her when he felt her eyes drift to him, like a predator watching its prey. Unmoving, Finn felt like he couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t the Rey he traveled with, shared his meals with, fell in love with. This was someone else.

Her eyes continued to drift up and down his body like she was mentally undressing him. Though he was hesitant about this situation, his body betrayed him and his cock stirred in his pants.

Her lips twitched into a grin and she began to approach him, hips moving hypnotically side to side under her black robes.

“Rey?”

She said nothing as she unbuttoned the top of the robe, letting it slide dramatically to the floor and revealing what she wore underneath, or really, how little she wore underneath. Black, and strappy with leather panels accenting the area under her breasts and along her stomach, the elaborate bodysuit hid very little from Finn. He could see the outline of her nipples through the mesh bralette, making him feel like there was a lump in his throat as he tried to swallow. When did his mouth get so dry?

“You like?” she asked him, closing the gap between them as her lips hovered just above his. She was close enough that he could count her lashes as she seductively slitted her eyes and then opened them again. Glowing amber, her eyes looked like fire.

It was a strange thing to ask, but with her body pressed up against his and his dick not letting him forget it was there, Finn wasn’t quite sure what he was thinking. This side of Rey frightened him, and yet the promise of danger and uncertainty excited him. Surely Rey would always be the same Rey underneath the leather?

Realizing she was waiting for him to continue, he closed the gap between them, letting her slot one leg between his to apply some pressure against the bulge in his pants, and… yeah, he liked this.

She nipped at his lip, making him groan as she began to back him up against the nearest wall. Rey allowed one hand to skim up and down his body, teasing him, while she kept her other hand securely around Finn’s head to keep him where she wanted him. He ran his own hands up and down her torso, reveling in the contrast of the feel of warm skin and cool leather.

Finding the clasps in the back of the bodysuit just between her neck and shoulder blades, he tried to unlatch them, only for Rey to grab his hands tightly and force them against the walls, pinned above his head. 

“We’re doing things my way,” she told him, her voice a warning for him to behave. He relented and let her have her way with him.

She moved her hand down to rest at his clothed cock, ghosting her fingers over the zipper of his pants but not applying any pressure. “Now listen,” she whispered. “You do whatever I tell you, and if you are good, I might let you come.” Then she pressed against the bulge. “Think you can do that.”

He moaned, nodding. Seeing this side of her thrilled him and he wanted to drink in her beauty, kiss every part of her body if she let him, but he promised to obey her and so, he waited for her to give him orders.

“I want you to touch me with your mouth,” she told him, gripping his hands tighter. “No hands.”

When she released him, Finn went to work, kissing and sucking at her neck first before maneuvering his body downwards towards her collar bone and breasts. He left open-mouthed kissed where her nipples were visible through the mesh, leaving the fabric wet until her properly began to suck at them. 

She arched her back with a content sigh, showing him that she enjoyed his attention on her. It was hard to keep his hands to his sides when he wanted to feel her skin under them, but Finn obeyed, wanting to make her happy.

When her nipples were erect, he began to move downward on her stomach until she stopped him by pressing her hands against his shoulders and brought him to stand up again. With no hesitance or care, she brought her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it upward, waiting for him to move his arms so she could remove it.

“Much better,” she said, then she tilted her head, pointing her chin downwards to give him another hint.

He gladly took it and returned his attentions to her lower stomach area, kneeling to move down farther. Taking her moan as a sign she wanted him to continue he began to kiss the area between her legs, brushing the leather and mesh material of her panties asides.

Pain rolled down his hairline and his face was pushed away from her. “No hands,” she growled. “You gotta work for this.”

Letting go, Finn hissed as he moved back to her center, trying to push the fabric away with his nose and mouth. It probably looked ridiculous, but he honestly was more concerned about not going off on accident in his pants. As much as he enjoyed doing this to her, he hoped she would show him mercy and soon.

A moan ripped from her throat when his tongue finally touched her clit. He loved the sound of it and continued to try to draw more out of her. 

After a few minutes of his ministrations, Rey tugged on his hair again, but a little more lightly. She leaned forward to kiss him, tasting her on his tongue and lips as she ran her hands down his chest and to his pants. Unbuttoning them, she tugged at them to remove them.

“Poor you,” she hummed. “Not getting touched.”

And he agreed with her and might have said so if it weren’t for the fact that she had already reached into his briefs and began to stroke him. Instead of words, a long groan came out of his mouth.

“I’m going to come on your cock first, and then I think I’ll let you come,” she explained.

That was the best thing he had heard all day.

Pants gone, he stood bare to her as she backed him against the wall again, running one of her legs up against his. She was climbing him, basically, trying to convince him to take her weight.

“Can I-?” he held his hands out without touching her.

She grinned. “You may.”

Mirroring her, Finn allowed his hands to drift to her ass, allowing her to leap into his arms and rely on his strength to hold them both up. He caught her staring at his arms more than once, often telling him how she admired his strength both inside and out. Knowing that made him try to find clothes that showed them off just a little more than what he would have normally reached for.

She kissed him again as she leaned into him and allowed her hand to drift between them. Finding his aching cock, Rey guided it to her warm and wet entrance and they both groaned at the sensation of her sliding onto him.

And yeah, between the heat of her, how her muscles contracted around him, and the sounds she was making in his ear, he wasn’t going to last long. He panted, trying to keep himself in line. He was following her orders after all.

_“Ohhh… Finn,”_ she moaned. “Feels so good. You’re gonna make me come.”__

_ _He nodded, feeling his own muscles squeeze tightly, ready to snap loose any moment. Words escaped him, though his mind swam with thoughts of how good this felt, how good she felt wrapped around him, how the leather rubbing against his cock felt, how he was going to…_ _

_ _Groggily, his eyes fluttered open and groin stirred with the worst case of morning wood he’d had in a while. The bed was warm, and kept even warmer by the body sleeping quietly next to him, a leg draped over his as she framed him on her side._ _

_ _He stirred, hoping to maneuver her away without waking her. The chronometer read that it was still too early to get up, but maybe a few moments in the ‘fresher would clear his head. _ _

_ _“Finn?” a small voice mumbled against the blankets._ _

_ _Looking over, he smiled apologetically before he placed his hand on the curve of her hip gently. “Did I wake you?”_ _

_ _She shook her head. “You were mumbling in your sleep.”_ _

_ _“Sorry, didn’t mean to be loud.”_ _

_ _“And _moaning.”_ Rey sat up, hair frizzled and tangled as she ran a hand through it to try to tame it. Then she laughed when she saw the state Finn was in. “Must have been quite a dream.”_ _

_ _“You don’t know the half of it,” Finn groaned._ _

_ _Affectionately, she placed her hand on his thigh. “I think I got the gist of it. Sounded pretty good to me.” Then she leaned towards him. “Need some help with finishing it?”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the jokes that came with the D23 _The Rise of Skywalker_ zinger footage.


End file.
